


With The Whole World Watching

by niblick_iii



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niblick_iii/pseuds/niblick_iii
Summary: Dean acts on instinct, like he always does.





	With The Whole World Watching

Dean bounces on the balls of his feet, punching the air. It feels so good; The Shield back together, the crowd roaring for them, victory. It feels like three years ago but better. So much better. They’ve been through hell to get back here, and they’re all three so much stronger than they ever thought possible. His eyes light on Seth, grinning like a mad thing, arms raised to the crowd. Dean still can’t believe they have actually managed to work their shit out. Work through all the pain they’ve caused each other over the years, get back together. Their tag team partnership and their relationship seem to be going from strength to strength and Dean doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve that sort of happiness.

His heart tightens a little as Seth turns that grin on him, and he doesn’t think; he just acts on instinct like he always does, and bounds towards Seth, one hand going to cup his cheek and pull him in for a kiss. He ends the kiss and realises what he’s done in the same instant.

The next second seems to slow down completely, the noise of the crowd dropping out of Dean’s world as he widens his eyes at Seth. They’ve gotten pretty good at non-verbal communication, and Dean knows Seth’s “oh shit” look is echoed on his own face. He just accidentally outed them on live TV, in front of an audience of thousands in the arena.  A thousand mad schemes rush through Dean’s head as he tries to work out how he can get them out of this, and he’s sure Seth is doing the same calculations. He has just about settled on kissing Roman too and playing it off like a joke, when he sees the “oh shit” light in Seth’s eyes change to “fuck it”.

Seth launches himself at Dean, trusting his partner to catch him. He wraps his legs around Dean’s waist, and kisses him fiercely, both hands sliding into his sweat-drenched hair.

Time resumes its normal speed and the sound of the crowd crashes back in on Dean, although he can’t tell if they’re cheering or booing, because his whole attention is taken by the man in his arms.

He tears himself away from the kiss, planting one on Seth’s jaw as he mutters into his ear, “We are so fired, you know.”

“Worth it,” Seth grins, kissing him one last time before jumping gracefully back to the floor. Dean reluctantly lets him go, consoling himself with the promise held in the wicked edge to that smile.

Dean finds himself suddenly yanked sideways as Roman wraps an arm round both of their shoulders and pulls them each into a one armed hug, shit-eating grin fixed firmly on his face.

“Vince is gonna murder you” he says in a sing song voice, loving every minute of it.

Dean looks up and catches Seth’s eye, seeing the love that he thought he’d lost shining in his gaze, and he just can’t bring himself to care.

“We’ll burn that bridge when we get to it.”

Dean reaches out and squeezes Seth’s hand once before they all turn and head out of the arena.


End file.
